Contact PD/PI: Berglund, Lars F OVERALL ABSTRACT / SUMMARY The University of California, Davis (UC Davis) Clinical and Translational Science Center (CTSC), builds on its 10-year track record serving as the central focus for translational research in inland Northern California, and is well prepared to enter a new phase of translational research. The CTSC has been the centerpiece for catalyzing UC Davis into a vibrant research enterprise. By fostering successful trainees at all levels and preparing them for a productive career trajectory, we are building a diverse workforce able to use our extensive infrastructure to advance national CTSA goals. We have made, and will continue to make, seminal contributions. The proposed program is responsive to investigators, trainees, and communities, embraces a flexible and versatile culture aimed at resource sharing, and is respected by the university leadership, recognizing our outreach and partnering with academic units and communities. Our proposal builds on a rich foundation of achievements including team-science educational endeavors, use of digital health technologies to engage rural communities, team-based community partnerships to increase health care access, and comprehensive data training and resource support for our investigators addressing critical needs. Areas of strength at UC Davis include our prominent telehealth program and a diverse academic setting where the CTSC is a welcome partner in schools and colleges. Through the powerful CTSC infrastructure, quality focus, and training resources, we aim to advance technical literacy through programs that add research strengths to our expansive digital health program and to a novel One Health-based partnership with the School of Veterinary Medicine. By capitalizing on insights from naturally occurring diseases in companion animals treated at UC Davis, innovative models of human diseases can be described and validated. The CTSC targets three overarching goals: (1) Education and training of a well-prepared workforce, (2) Bringing quality comprehensive services to the greater community, and (3) Ensure scientific translational efforts are advanced to improve human health across the lifespan of diverse populations. To realize these goals, the CTSC under the leadership of Dr. Berglund (PI) is firmly positioned in the institutional leadership and able to bring strong institutional support. The PI is supported by an integrated cadre of experienced local, regional, national leaders and is guided by a comprehensive oversight structure that anchors the CTSC within UC Davis and with faculty, trainees, the community, and the national CTSA network. Through the CTSC catalyzing and coordinating role in addressing institutional gaps and translational challenges, we will serve the overall NCATS missions to catalyze application of science to improve health by providing resources and skilled personnel and nurturing a sustained, self-improving translational workforce. We look forward to addressing major health challenges through an extensive coordinated service and workforce portfolio, integration of institutional leadership across resources, and stimulation of innovative approaches to improve human health. Project Summary/Abstract Page 210 Contact PD/PI: Berglund, Lars F OVERALL NARRATIVE The UC Davis CTSC has established a strong training and infrastructure resource to support and promote research to improve health. Through the CTSC, research findings relevant to human health and disease are made available to health professionals and community members. In addition, the UC Davis CTSC is part of regional, state, and national networks to ensure a broad-based information exchange between scientists, health professionals, and community members that will lead to improved health.